The invention relates to copolymers, both in the hydrogenated and unhydrogenated form, and methods of producing same.
Copolymers of 1,3-cyclodienes with acyclic conjugated dienes are disclosed in the prior art; however, they are a relatively new class of polymers and thus far their microstructure is predominantly cis-1,4, e.g., as much as 92-97 percent cis-1,4. By cis or trans as used herein is meant that the acyclic conjugated diene monomer is polymerized by 1,4-addition and has the cis or trans configuration respectively, and by vinyl as used herein is meant that the acyclic conjugated diene is polymerized by 1,2-addition and has the vinyl configuration. Generally, and without regard to vinyl content, the higher the cis content of a polymer derived from an acyclic conjugated diene monomer, the greater the rubbery character of the polymer, whereas the lower the cis content, the greater its resinous character. Due to the large number of articles fabricated, i.e., not chemical products, from resinous polymers in general, it is worthwhile to produce novel resinous 1,3-cyclodiene/acyclic conjugated diene copolymers.
An object of the invention is to produce copolymers.
A further object of the invention is to produce copolymers from 1,3-cyclodiene and acyclic conjugated diene monomers.
Still a further object of the invention is to produce resinous 1,3-cyclodiene/acyclic conjugated diene copolymers.
Yet another object of the invention is to produce hydrogenated copolymers.
A further object of the invention is to produce hydrogenated copolymers from 1,3-cyclodiene and acyclic conjugated diene monomers.
Further aspects, objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon studying the specification and appended claims.